memory_alphafandomcom-20200223-history
Abyss
|pages = 292 |year = 2376 |ISBN = 0671774832 (paperback) (Kindle) }} No law. No conscience. No stopping them. Abyss is a Pocket DS9 novel – the third novel in the and the fourth in the Section 31 series – written by David Weddle and Jeffrey Lang. Published by Pocket Books, it was first released in . Summary ;From the book jacket: :Section 31. They are the self-appointed protectors of the Federation. Amoral, shrouded in secrecy, answerable to no one, Section 31 is the mysterious covert operations division of Starfleet, a rogue shadow group committed to safeguarding the Federation at any cost. :Mere days after the startling events of ''Avatar, Doctor Julian Bashir faces his darkest nightmare when Section 31 compels him to undertake a mission to stop one of their own. But this renegade is no ordinary agent. Like Bashir, Dr. Ethan Locken is genetically enhanced, a Human superior in body and mind. But Locken dreams of remaking the galaxy in his own image – and creating a new Human empire based on the example of the infamous Khan Noonien Singh.'' :And as he begins to understand the terrifying truth about his opposite number, Bashir will learn more about himself than he ever wanted. Deep Space 9 is running in reduced power mode, having been crippled by recent events. The engineering crews are taking part in a detailed plan by Nog to use materials from Empok Nor to repair the stations power generators. Bashir is approached by one Cole, who reveals himself as a member of Section 31. He tells Bashir about a Dr. Ethan Locken, a former Section 31 agent who is genetically engineered, just like Bashir, and who has now started to build his own, private Jem'Hadar army on a distant planet. Bashir reluctantly agrees to go after Dr. Locken, and he takes Taran'atar, Ro and Ezri with him. Julian talks with Elias Vaughn before their departure, and is surprised that he does not seem to be surprised by the existence of Section 31. After some hours of flying through space, the away-team encounters an unknown Romulan vessel – inside, they find Romulans that have been murdered brutally and a recorded message of Locken; he seems to think of himself as the new Khan Noonien Singh. When they finally approach the planet, their runabout is shot down by defensive weapons; while Ro and Taran'atar can beam out, Julian and Ezri are caught by Locken's Jem'Hadar. While Taran'atar and Ro, with the help of the Ingavi, a ape-like species that settled on the planet some decades ago, try to reach both their runabout and Dr. Locken's headquarters, Dax and Bashir finally meet Locken, who invites them to dinner, shows them his headquarters and does everything to pull Julian on his side. This almost seems to work when Julian, forced to choose between Ezri and Locken, chooses Locken. But he was only pretending, helping Dax to break out of their prison and poison the White of Locken's Jem'Hadar. When Locken realizes Bashir's treachery, it is too late – Taran'atar, having been caught by the other Jem'Hadar, manages to convince their First that Locken is not a real god, and Locken is finally killed by his own creatures. The crew wants to save some of Locken's work for evidence; however, the headquarters all of a sudden is attacked by Section 31 forces, and they flee from the planet – thinking that the Ingavi are now all killed by Section 31. Back on DS9, Vaughn reveals several things to Bashir: first, he is a member of a secret group who has been fighting against Section 31 for a long time; second, he used the holoship to secretly relocate the Ingavi; having acquired it following the Section 31 operation in the Briar Patch, which the organization made look like the fault of one admiral. Bashir joins the secret group, happy to do something against the sinister organization. Kira, in the meantime, gets a message from Shakaar Edon, prime minister of Bajor; he warns her that with her recent actions (see Avatar, Book One and Avatar, Book Two), she has made some powerful enemies. Kira realizes that she has not many Bajoran friends left on the station because of her Attainment; only one security guard, Shul Torem, does not seem to bother with this fact. Also, we learn that ensign Prynn Tenmei is commander Vaughn's daughter. Finally, Kasidy Yates and Joseph Sisko find out that Jake Sisko is missing – as he never arrived on Earth, as he was claiming. Background information * This is the first Star Trek novel by author Jeffrey Lang, although he had already been contracted to write Immortal Coil when he was asked to contribute to Abyss. ( ) * The story for this novel was developed by Weddle and Pocket editor Marco Palmieri. Weddle was originally intended to write the novel himself, but when he picked up a new television role, Palmieri turned to Lang in order to get the novel out on time. ( ) * The idea for the Ingavi to be rescued by the holoship from and to tie in those events to Section 31 was Palmieri's. ( ) * The novel's cover uses a promotional image, manipulated to feature Bashir's new rank insignia of lieutenant commander. * An editorial collaboration occurred between this story and Greg Cox's The Rise and Fall of Khan Noonien Singh, Volume Two – the description of Khan's flag was used in both works. * This novel is collected in the Twist of Faith omnibus. Characters Regular and recurring characters ;Julian Bashir : Lieutenant commander, CMO of Deep Space 9. ;Kira Nerys : Colonel, station commanding officer. ; Ro Laren : DS9's new security chief, Bajoran Militia lieutenant. ;Elias Vaughn : Starfleet commander and DS9's first officer. ; Nog : Lieutenant, chief of operations. ;Taran'atar : Jem'Hadar "ambassador" on DS9. ;Ezri Dax : Starfleet command division lieutenant. ;Ethan Locken : Augment. ;Shul Temor : Bajoran security guard aboard DS9. ;Shakaar Edon : Bajoran prime minister. ;Prynn Tenmei : Starfleet ensign, daughter of Elias Vaughn. Referenced ;Bennett (Rear Admiral) : Starfleet JAG officer who ruled on Bashir's status as a recipient of gene enhancement. ;Tiris Jast : Starfleet commander who was the late first officer to Colonel Kira. Jast died in ''Avatar, Book One. ;Miles O'Brien : Starfleet CPO, Nog's predecessor as operations chief. O'Brien was remembered as saying that the Cardassians built stations to last. O'Brien left the novel series in the "What You Leave Behind" novelization. Other characters ;Cole : Section 31 agent. ;Kel : Ingavi native. References ;Deep Space 9 ;USS ''Euphrates : DS9 runabout. ;USS Gryphon : Federation starship, ;Li Nalas : Bajoran flagship, named for Li Nalas. ; : DS9 runabout. ;Section 31 ;USS Sungari : DS9 runabout. ;Wayfarer : Starship, a civilian transport. Breen; Hirogen; Species 8472; Son'a; Srivani; Tzenkethi External link * |prev = Avatar, Book Two |next = Gateways: Demons of Air and Darkness |series2 = Star Trek: Section 31 |prev2 = (TOS) |next2 = Disavowed |chrono = Yes |prevchrono = Rising Son |nextchrono = }} cs:Abyss de:Der Abgrund nl:Abyss Category:Novels